Utility lamps are commonly used by automechanics and other workers for lighting poorly lit or darkened working environments. A popular utility lamp has a light source, an elongated handle depending therefrom and an electrical supply cord attached at another, lower end of the handle opposite the light source. The light source is typically an incandescent light bulb in a socket mounted in one end of the handle and usually includes a protective cage or shroud to prevent damage to the light bulb. The handle is typically tapered with a diameter adjacent the lower end thereof less than a diameter adjacent the light source. There may also be an electrical on-off switch positioned on one side of the handle, and in some cases, an electrical outlet or receptacle mounted on the same side of the handle as well. The electrical cord typically has one end extending through the handle and connected to the socket and the other end is adapted for connection to an electrical outlet supplying, for example, 110 volt AC power or 12 volt direct current.
Such utility lamps are typically supported or hung overhead by means of a hook secured to the protective cage around the light bulb. However, when no place is available to hang the lamp by the hook, there is no universally convenient stand or support device available to facilitate support and positioning of the utility lamp. For example, the utility lamp support and storage device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,304 to Imsdahl, has a flat frame with an aperture therein for receiving and encompassing a utility lamp and a swingable bail for supporting the utility lamp in the frame in a generally upright position leaning against the bail. However, this device must be used with the lamp adjacent the floor or ground or other horizontal surface on which the frame is placed and only directs the light upwardly, and therefore is not particularly useful when the area to be illuminated is some distance above the horizontal surface. In addition, the frame is subject to being accidently knocked over when bumped from the side of the frame on which the bail is extended. Nor can the Imsdahl device be readily used with a utility lamp having a retractable electrical cord. Other utility lamps adapted for hanging have similar shortcomings, such as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,487 to Carlow and 3,593,016 to Gerdel.
Various portable light clamping devices, e.g. flashlight stands, are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,998 to Eldredge; 2,300,915 to Florence; and 2,778,931 to Cruz. These all have drawbacks similar to the Imsdahl device in that they must be positioned on the floor or another horizontal surface and/or the flashlight is clamped in place into the stand and cannot be readily removed when it is desired to use the flashlight apart from the stand.
Various lamp and lantern holding devices are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,357 to Dietz; 4,228,489 to Martin; 4,208,703 to Orr; 3,725,696 to Morton; 2,813,196 to Dempsey; and 1,403,863 to Peat; and British Patent Specifications 494,474 by Matthies; and 487,881 by Parsons. However, these usually require specially adapted or built-in lamps and are not readily adaptable for use with the portable utility lamps described above with which this invention is concerned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lamp supporting apparatus for holding and positioning a conventional lamp of the type having a cage-protected light source, an elongated handle depending therefrom having a diameter adjacent the light source which is larger than a diameter adjacent a lower end of the handle opposite the light source, and an electrical supply cord attached at the lower end of the handle, which apparatus is capable of positioning the light universally at the desired height and angle, and from which the utility lamp is readily removable for use thereof independent of the stand.